1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatuses, systems and methods for dulling animal claws and, more particularly, to a combination claw scratcher product for domestic pets with a scratching surface that includes a textured surface and a cork-catnip composite material surface incorporated as an attractant to encourage use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Domesticated animals often exhibit the traits and behaviors of their feral counterparts. One of the most common being scratching, particularly with respect to domesticated cats. There are a myriad of reason for animals to exhibits scratching behavior including: communicating dominance to other animals, removing the dead outer layer of the claws, marking their territory, and stretching and flexing.
Scratching is a normal behavior that domesticated pets must be allowed to exhibit, but it is also not a desirable behavior to pet owners. If a dedicated scratching surface is not provided, domestic cats will generally satisfy their need to scratch by turning to furniture, curtains and other articles which can be substantially damaged as a consequence. Most pets choose textured surfaces to scratch, such as carpets or furniture, and the scratching tends to damage these surfaces. For this reason, pet products have been developed to provide substitute scratching surfaces for domesticated pets prone to scratching.
Part of the challenge in replacing a pet's scratching surface with a pet product designed for scratching is making the pet product attractive or enticing to the pet. For this purpose, many of the available pet products may use or incorporate an attractant, such as Nepeta cataria, commonly known as catnip, catswort or catmint, into the product to encourage pet interaction with said product.
Nepeta cataria, commonly known as catnip, or catswort or catmint, is a herbaceous perennial, resembling a mint in appearance, that is widely naturalized elsewhere, as well as commercially grown for specialty purposes. It is commonly used in herbal tea blends related to sleep, stress reduction, and relaxation, as well as used as a culinary herb for cooking and many dishes.
The plant terpenoid nepetalactone is the main chemical constituent of the essential oil of Nepeta cataria (and some other species within the genus Nepeta). This essential oil is known for their behavioral effects on the cat family, and especially on domestic cats. Nepetalactone acts as the behavioral attractant, with the chemical entering the feline's nose and stimulating the olfactory receptors. Other plants that also have this effect on cats include valerian (Valeriana officinalis) and plants that contain actinidine.
Used as a recreational substance for pet cats' enjoyment, catnip and catnip-laced products are designed for use with domesticated cats and are available to consumers. Used generally as an attractant to encourage play and interaction, catnip commonly causes domesticated felines to rub on the plant, roll on the ground, pawing at it, licking it, and chewing it. Consuming catnip is often followed by drooling, sleepiness, anxiety, leaping about and purring.
There are many pet products available that incorporate these effects to provide entertainment to the pet and the owner. The most direct method of forming such products is to compress chopped catnip material directly into the shape of a desired product itself. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,022,113, issued in the name of Smith, speaks to a ball made entirely of compressed catnip is described, as well as a ball formed of wood, rubber, papier-mâché or wood pulp pressed into a shape and formed with recesses that are filled with catnip compound. More recently, numerous design patents exist for compressed catnip pet toys formed into various shapes.
Such products are popular for their efficacy, but the cost of the plant material results in only small sized devices being commercially available. Products made entirely of compressed catnip are therefore costly to produce and there exists a need for products that can incorporate catnip in a more cost-effective way. Additionally, the small sized devices limit the amount of catnip used and with a limited amount of catnip, the catnip is rapidly used up thereby significantly diminishing the appeal of the device to a domestic pet. As a result, the life of the device is considerably reduced. Thus, there exists a need for a product that is low cost and durable with a longer lasting appeal to a domestic pet thereby extending the life of the product.
Currently, extending the life of a device of this type requires that the catnip used in such devices be replaced or refilled. As such, these devices often provide for the replenishment of catnip, either in the form of solid or liquid extract, into or within the toy for subsequent dispensing based on movement or rotation of the toy or its interaction with the surrounding air. The present invention is markedly different by providing in combination a claw scratcher product for domestic pets with a scratching surface that includes a textured surface and a cork-catnip composite material surface incorporated as an attractant that is a less expensive aromatic composite material in that it can be molded, compressed, extruded, or otherwise shaped into a planar surface economically for extended delivery of an effective rate of aromatic compounds efficacy thereby providing for a longer life of the device that incorporates the composite material.